One Week Boyfriend
by frozen fragment
Summary: "Kalau sampai suka, maka dialah yang kalah. Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun keinginan yang menang!" / Benarkah mereka tidak akan 'jatuh' satu sama lain? / KageHina, fluff. Warning Inside.
1. Awal

–Rabu, 6.44 AM

Hinata melongo menatap hal yang (baginya) tak lazim terpampang di depan mata.

"S-Senpai! S-Sudah lama sekali aku mengagumimu, j-jadikan aku kekasihmu!"

–Tunggu, jangan pasang muka heran, 'dong, bukan Hinata target sang perempuan.

(Tapi ya jangan menghela napas lega gitu.)

Hinata bagai memiliki _shoujo filter, _padahal sebenarnya hal yang tengah ada di hadapannya ini hanyalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Memalingkan wajah, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung olahraga, sebelum _Ou-sama _mulai marah karena keterlambatannya datang di latihan pagi.

"Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, sih.."

.

.

Haikyuu! by Haruichi Furudate

Warning : Shounen-ai, KageHina, pendek, typo(s), _possibly OOC_, abal orz, etcetra.

.

_I gain nothing except personal pleasure(?)_

_**Don't like? Don't read, don'**__**t **__**flame**_

.

One Week Boyfriend, a Haikyuu! Fanfiction by yuu-chin

.

.

Beberapa detik setelah _serve_ sang raja lapangan mengudara, bola mendarat tepat di kepala oranye Hinata.

"Hinata_-boke_, apa yang kau lakukan?! Fokus!"

Tanpa ada niat membalas omelan sang raja lapangan, Hinata berlalu memungut bola voli yang menggelinding jauh dari garis batas lapangan–nyaris mengenai tembok. Suga, Daichi, Noya dan Tanaka menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kageyama hendak memulai _serve _andalannya, Hinata kembali ke posisi semula. Entah mengapa seluruh pandangan jadi berpusat pada mereka berdua.

Kageyama melempar bola tinggi-tinggi ke udara, melompat, memukul bola–

"HINATA!"

–Namun Hinata kembali terjungkal karena _serve_ darinya.

"Ngapain, 'sih?! Ah sudahlah, latihan _receive_-nya dilanjutkan nanti saja!" omel Kageyama sembari membantu Hinata kembali berdiri.

"Maaf, kurasa aku sedang banyak pikiran," ujar Hinata, menggaruk tengkuknya. Para senior yang menyaksikan tiap detail adegan tidak biasa itu lagi-lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dahi Kageyama makin berkerut mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata. Ia meraih bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Hinata, "Kalau kau masih tak bisa fokus, lebih baik kau tak usah datang latihan!"

Suga kelabakan, Daichi segera berlari melerai mereka, "Ingat, kalian ini tim, jangan terus-terusan bertengkar!"

"Tapi ketidak-profesionalannya ini bisa menghambat kerja tim kita!" balas Kageyama, menuding si mungil bersurai oranye.

Hinata terhenyak. Dia benar. Kageyama benar.

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku. Permisi," Hinata kembali ke pinggir lapangan dan memungut tasnya yang tergeletak di sana.

"H-Hinata!" Sugawara hendak berlari menyusul Hinata, jika sang kapten tidak menarik tangan kirinya, "Biarkan dia sebentar, dia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya."

Seluruh anggota klub voli Karasuno berakhir dengan menatap punggung kecil Hinata yang kian lama kian menjauh. Kageyama hanya memukul bola ke lantai beberapa kali.

Entah mengapa ada satu sudut di diri Kageyama yang terasa tidak nyaman.

.

Hinata menghela nafas, meletakkan bukunya kembali ke dalam tas. Istirahat makan siang dimulai sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Terlalu banyak menghela nafas akan membuang salah satu kebahagiaanmu di masa depan."(*)

Hinata tersentak, menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Kageyama ada di sampingnya, "Ossu."

"K-Kageyama!" serunya. Sang objek hanya mengerutkan dahi, "Kau kira siapa lagi, _boke_."

Kageyama bagai tak mengalami insiden pagi tadi–sebetulnya ia hanya tidak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Hinata menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kageyama menggeser kursi dan berpindah ke tempat duduk di samping kanan sang _spiker _mungil. Hinata tak lagi mendongak.

"Err, tumben kau ke kelasku.."

Kedutan di dahi Kageyama makin bertambah, "Bukannya kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang, ingin mendiskusikan masalah penyisihan musim ini? Tadi pagi kita tak jadi mendiskusikannya karena, err.. Kau taulah."

Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebetulnya ia masih tak ingat dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kageyama, tetapi ia tak mau mengutarakannya–ia masih sayang nyawa. Lagipula hari ini rasanya ia masih tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan _setter _resminya yang pertama itu.

Beberapa waktu berselang, Kageyama yang mulai tidak puas karena lawan bicaranya tak juga membuka suara, akhirnya berdiri dari kursi, "Kurasa kau butuh makan, otakmu yang lemah itu berkali-kali lipat lebih parah dari biasanya."

Hinata masih _clueless_ mengenai apa yang dikatakan Kageyama, memiringkan kepalanya. Kageyama yang paham betul mengenai gestur ketidakpahaman Hinata, memilih untuk menyeret rekan setimnya itu dari singgasananya.

Hinata masih bingung, sebelum dirinya yang tadi dimohon–diperintah–Kageyama untuk tidak bergeser satu milimeter pun dari sebelah _vending machine_, menerima plastik kecil berisikan roti Yakisoba dan susu kotak.

Mereka berlalu dari kantin Karasuno. Tangan kanan Kageyama menadah di depan Hinata, meminta uangnya diganti. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberi koin 500 yen kepada Kageyama. Kembaliannya langsung diterima Hinata, tanpa menghitung itu pas atau tidak.

Menit berikutnya Hinata baru sadar, mereka kini ada di atap sekolah Karasuno. Tidak ada siapapun selain mereka.

Kageyama duduk di salah satu tempat yang agak teduh, membuka roti cokelat dan mulai mengunyah, "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan ambigu memang, Hinata sudah pasti tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang _setter _jenius dari Kitagawa Daiichi.

Setelah menyesap kopi susu, terdengar bunyi 'Cih,' pelan dari si surai hitam sebelum ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau, kenapa? Kau berkali lipat lebih _loading _dari biasanya." Disini Kageyama sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membentak.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Hinata menjawab, "Err, kurasa aku memang sedang agak linglung".

'–_BEGINI DIBILANG AGAK!__?__'_ batin Kageyama.

Merasa agak malas untung mengomel–keadaan Hinata kini terlalu tidak seru, Kageyama kembali melanjutkan sesi makan siangnya. Sesekali memerhatikan bagaimana gestur si (menurutnya) pendek di setiap perubahan. Gestur Hinata jadi... Err, canggung?

Setelah roti Yakisoba Hinata tandas, barulah ia bersuara, "K-Kageyama.. Kau pernah.. Jatuh cinta?"

–Kageyama nyaris tersedak roti kedua yang dikunyahnya.

Tidak, tidak, Kageyama tidak salah. Laki-laki manapun akan kaget jika ditanyai seperti itu oleh sesama jenis, "A-APA!?"

"B-Bukannya aku sedang j-jatuh cinta atau apa! A-Aku hanya ingin tau!" sergahnya.

Kageyama merasa pipinya menghangat, "Err.. K-Kurasa tidak pernah. Kenapa?"

Hanya tawa (terpaksa) yang menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama. Hinata ragu-ragu, menjelaskan hal itu atau tidak. Kageyama menanti dengan serius, "Tadi pagi.. Aku melihat anak perempuan sedang m-menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang kakak kelas. A-Aku tidak bermaksud menguping! A-Aku hanya lewat!"

"Hah?"

Alis Kageyama naik sebelah, aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuhnya, "Jangan bilang.. Karena hal sepele begitu kau tidak fokus saat latihan pagi tadi?" Kageyama mencengkeram kedua bahu mungil Hinata kemudian mengguncang-guncangnya.

Mampos. Kageyama ngamuk.

Anggukan perlahan Hinata meluncur setelahnya.

Dengan penuh perasaan Kageyama menjitak kepala oranye Hinata, "HI-NA-TA."

Penuh penekanan, Hinata merinding.

"AMPUN, AMPUN, _OU-SAMAAAA_!"

Lagi-lagi si surai hitam berdecih. Matanya masih terpejam erat, Hinata tak berani membuka mata.

Yang benar saja? Hanya karena _kepo _pada hal yang bagi Kageyama samasekali tak penting, dia sampai kehilangan fokus. Berbahaya ini jika berlangsung lebih lanjut.

Jujur saja, dirinya tak pernah merasakan atau mengalami atau apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan yang _katanya fuwa-fuwa. _Menepuk dahi, Kageyama memikirkan beberapa cara agar sang _spiker _ini bisa kembali fokus. Mungkin... Sesuatu yang _challenging_?

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata, "Ehm, dengarkan ini baik-baik, _boke_. Karena.. aku samasekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan suatu _game _untuk menjawab itu?"

Mendengar kata itu, Hinata mendadak mendapatkan kembali semangatnya yang biasanya, "Apa? Apa _game_ ituuu?"

Kageyama menatap Hinata tepat di mata, "Dalam waktu 7 hari dari sekarang, kita akan menjalani apa yang tadi kau coba utarakan, yah.. pacaran gitulah."

"Seminggu, ya, cukup seminggu. Jika salah satu dari kita ada yang jatuh.. err, cinta, maka dia adalah yang kalah. P-Pokoknya yang kalah harus menuruti apapun yang diinginkan oleh yang menang! Setuju?"

Kageyama mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Hinata nyaris tak berkedip.

Dan Hinata tak kuasa untuk menolak.

.

.

**(Catatan)**

(*) Kalimat tersebut dikutip dari _OVA Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_. Daku kurang tau kalimat itu ada di _series_-nya atau nggak.

.

**(Bacotan penulis, silahkan dilewati.)**

Ciaooooo-ssu! *nongol lalu ilang lagi*

S-Salam kenal. Disini yuu (bukan Yuu Nishinoya ya *jduak)

_O-Out of character_, gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rasanya bener-bener malu naroh ini fiksi abal-abal yang pendek (isinya Cuma 1000-an kata..) pula di fandom ketjeh ini. Tapi kehomoan (ups) maniiiis-nya _pairing_ Kageyama dan Hinata ini nggak bisa bikin daku diam - kekurangan asupan ini ceritanya

Mungkin ini akan jadi _twoshot_ atau _threeshot_, bergantung pada situasi kondisi dari si penulis *ngeles ceritanya*

_typo_? Sudahlah (lelah)

Yosh, sampai jumpa minggu depan! (bercanda ding, jangan percaya, kena PHP dia) 0-(-(

Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca! :"""3

Err, bersedia menulis review atau kritik? *peluk cium*

.

.

.

"Watashi wa ikiteru deshou ka?" –Matataki by mothy feat. Kagamine Rin

08.25.14 – 08.27.14| _White Poppies_, Yuu


	2. Satu

a/n

Oke, daku tau ini lebih dari terlambat buat _update _fiksi ini. Daku bahkan ragu kalau masih ada yang baca. _Mou, ii_. Semoga nggak mengecewakan. _Happy reading!_

.

.

Haikyuu! _by_ Haruichi Furudate

**Warning**: _Sho-ai,_ KageHina, _typo(s), possibly OOC_, pendek, abal, etcetra.

_I gain nothing except personal pleasure(?)_

.

One Week Boyfriend

Bagian dua

.

.

Sawamura Daichi tidak mengerti, hanya perasaannya saja, ataukah memang belakangan ini hubungan antara sang Raja dan sang umpan terkuat semakin tidak terdefinisi. Terkadang mereka tiba-tiba tidak akur, lalu kembali akur lagi seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Seperti sekarang ini. Seingatnya, mereka baru saja bertengkar (walau absennya umpatan serta teriakan yang saling sahut-menyahut), tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang dua pemain _andalan _tim Karasuno itu sudah rekat kembali.

"Suga, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Daichi, non-spesifik. Daichi lalu menunjuk si nomor punggung 9 dan 10 yang sedang melakukan peregangan bersama beberapa anggota lain di pinggir lapangan.

"Aku tak terlalu paham, tapi lihatlah. Kompak sekali gerakan mereka, padahal tidak ada yang menghitung satu sampai delapan." Suga cekikikan, mahfum dengan kelakuan dua adik kelasnya itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan peregangan tangan dan sekitar bahu. Entah kenapa _papa _dan _mama _Karasuno itu jadi memerhatikan mereka. Tak lama, mereka mendapati sesuatu.

Ujung tangan kanan Hinata tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan ujung tangan kiri Kageyama. Seharusnya itu sesuatu yang biasa saja, tidak aneh ataupun istimewa.

Si nomor 9 dan 10 saling memandang sejenak, lalu sesegera mungkin menarik kembali lengan mereka yang terjulur ke samping kanan dan kiri masing-masing. Mereka membuang muka. Disini Hinata yang paling terlihat _janggal_. Pipi merona dan mimik kaget yang kentara sekali.

"Ha?"

Suga dan Daichi memutuskan untuk berlatih kembali, menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah mereka lihat.

'_Memang ada yang aneh dengan mereka…'_

.

Hinata bolak-balik mengecek ponselnya. Senyum lima jari.

Tanggal 26. Bulan Nopember. Hari Rabu. Pukul 7 lebih seperempat.

Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, terasa lembut–salah. Sakit 'kok.

'_Jika salah satu dari kita yang jatuh cinta, maka dialah yang kalah.'_

Ia masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi hari ini. Masih memandangi layar ponselnya.

"_Onii-chaaaaan_!"

Ah, ia samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil dirinya. Kira-kira siapa ya?

'_Nanti akan kukirimi _e-mail_ ketika aku sudah sampai rumah.'_

Hinata begitu antusias, berkali-kali me-_refresh_ laman kotak masuk di salah satu penyedia layanan _e-mail_.

"Shouyo-nii!"

Ah, bahkan suara itu kini mulai memanggil dengan nama depannya.

–Tunggu, Shouyo-nii?

"Nii-chan, ngapain, 'sih!?" si kecil dari keluarga Hinata, Natsu namanya, menendang pintu kamar kakaknya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Didapatinya kakaknya tengah duduk di lantai, bersandar pada pinggiran kasur, melamun, senyum-senyum dan memelototi ponselnya.

Natsu menyejajarkan diri dengan kakaknya, mencolek bahunya, seringai tak dapat ditahannya. "Menunggu pesan dari pacarmu, eh?"

Hinata terperanjat, refleks melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur, "T-T-Tidak!"

Natsu tertawa, reaksi kakaknya ini terlalu gamblang. Natsu meninju pelan bahu kakaknya. Ia berdiri, hendak keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Nungguin pesan pacar ya boleh-boleh 'aja. Tapi jangan lupa makan, _Nii-chan_, hihihihi.."

Ah, anak-anak zaman sekarang memang beda ya.

.

Jum'at pagi, sebenarnya dini hari.

Hinata insomnia.

"Tenanglah, Shouyo! Semua ini hanya permainan, kau tak akan menganggap ini terlalu serius!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Sebenarnya percuma ia meyakinkan dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Susah ya, kalau jadi seseorang yang selalu serius dalam permainan–terutama bola voli..

Hinata bingung. Guling sana, guling sini. Aaargh!

Pikirkan kembali. Apa yang lazim dilakukan oleh pasangan? Men-_traktir_? Pulang bareng? Berbagi makanan, separuh milikku, separuh milikmu?

Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

–Tunggu, ia dan Kageyama sudah melakukan semua itu, bahkan sudah lama sekali. Apa itu artinya mereka _memang _sedekat itu?

Hinata guling-guling sambil menggelengkan kepala.

'_Aku cukup yakin, aku bereaksi seperti ini pasti karena aku belum pernah punya pengalaman tentang percintaan. Ya, pasti begitu!'_

Dan lagi, baginya yang senang sekali dengan permainan, segalanya akan selalu ia jalani dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"YOSHAAAA!"

.

Peraturan pertama, jangan sampai ada orang lain selain kau dan aku, yang mengetahui hubungan-tujuh-hari ini. Kalau ketahuan, permainan berakhir. Tidak ada yang menang maupun yang kalah.

.

"Kantung matamu tebal sekali, _chibi_."

Makhluk tinggi menjulang dengan _headphone_ putih melingkar di telinga menghadang. "Apa?" Hinata terlampau ketus.

Sial sekali dirinya, orang pertama yang ditemuinya adalah Tsukishima Kei. Lengkap dengan tatapan mencemooh dan seringai yang menyebalkan.

Hinata tidak membalas dengan kata-kata, ia berusaha mencari celah lain untuk melewati si jangkung tanpa harus bersungut-sungut, "Pagi, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima menangkap gelagat aneh dari Hinata, memanfaatkan tinggi tubuhnya untuk memindai, ditemukannya sedikit kejanggalan. "Kau bawa apa, _chibi_?" Ia menunjuk tangan kiri Hinata yang sengaja disembunyikan di balik tubuh mungilnya.

Hinata mundur satu langkah, Tsukishima maju dua langkah. "Aku tidak bawa apa-apa!"

Tangan kiri diangkat tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan bahwa _memang _tidak ada apapun yang disembunyikan di tangan kirinya.

Alis berkedut kesal, "Kau kira aku anak TK, hah?" Sepatu _sneakers _putihnya menghentak-hentak lantai berlapis semen. "Apa itu yang ada di balik punggungmu? Kemarikan tangan kananmu."

Bertukar, tangan kiri disimpan, tangan kanan diangkat. "Tidak ada apa-apa! Sudahlah, Tsukisima! Sebentar lagi _senpai _akan datang!"

"Kemarikan."

Begitulah seterusnya, pergantian tangan kiri-kanan yang disimpan dan yang di angkat. Berlangsung sengit sekali, Tsukishima memuji kekeras kepalaan si mungil.

Menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan tangan kiri Hinata, denganepat ia menarik apa yang sedari tadi disembunyikan oleh Hinata. "Kotak bekal? Hanya ini?"

Permasalahannya bukan disana. Jikalau itu hanya kotak bekal _biasa_, maka Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Terlebih, ia membungkusnya dengan kain. Seharusnya ia bisa memasukannya ke tas selempangnya, kan? Dari gelagatnya saja sudah aneh. Keras kepala sekali.

"Kau membawa bekal sebanyak ini? Pffft, belum makan dari kemarin?"

Dua pasang lengan mungil merebut paksa. Pipi selembut bakpau daging merona, Tsukishima tidak paham penyebabnya. "Kembalikaaaaan!"

Menghindari tubuh jangkung Tsukishima, si umpan terkuat berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tsukishima ditinggalkan, "Apa-apaan dia? Ah sudahlah.."

.

"Maaf tidak mengirimimu _e-mail_. Baterai ponselku habis, _charger_ku rusak, tak sengaja terinjak."

Kageyama berdiri disebelahnya,

"Kageyama, mau makan siang? Aku bawa bekal, kelebihan (banyak), haha.."

Kageyama tampak tak keberatan, "Atap?" berdiri, mengembalikan kursi yang tadi dipinjamnya. "Aku beli minuman dulu, kau pergilah lebih dulu, _boke_."

Kageyama berlalu, Hinata mengangguk paham. Kotak bekal super spesial diangkat dari meja, dipeluknya erat-erat. Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Aman.

Lari secepat mungkin, hingga seorang guru menegurnya, "Jangan berlari di koridor!"

Mengapa dirinya begitu _paranoid_? Jawabannya sederhana.

Bekal ini buatannya.

Setelah sekian jam–hingga senyum-senyum bodoh dan insomnia–memikirkan langkah pertama untuk _permainan _bersama Kageyama ini, pilihannya jatuh pada 'Mari membuat bekal untuk (isi nama sendiri)_-kun _!'

Jangan tanya darimana Hinata tau hal itu.

"_Boke_, kau tadi tidak bilang ingin minum apa, jadi kubelikan minuman yang sama dengan yang kubeli." Sekotak susu stroberi dilemparkan.

"Jadi.. Darimana kau mengerti hal semacam ini?" Menunjuk bekal bertingkat tiga yang ada di depan Hinata. "_Shoujo manga_?"

Hinata terperanjat, tebakan jitu. _Jleb _di _kokoro_. Benar saja, dia memang mencari _referensi _dengan membaca majalah-majalah komik anak perempuan milik sang adik.

"Percobaan yang tidak buruk." Tangan besar menepuk kepala oranye Hinata beberapa kali lalu mengacaknya pelan, "lagipula masakanmu enak."

Hinata tergugu, terlihat lucu sekali dimatanya. "Bagaimana rasanya, bukankah 24 jam ini kau sudah tidak berstatus _jomblo _lagi?" Entah kerasukan, Kageyama merasa dirinya jadi lebih _gentleman_.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang berubah, _ou-sama_," ia mengunyah dadar gulung setelahnya. Dengan pipi bakpaunya, ia tampak seperti tupai.

Memastikan Hinata sudah menelan makanannya, Kageyama berucap, "_Charger_ku rusak. Nanti mau temani aku beli?"

.

Peraturan kedua, boleh melakukan apapun untuk saling menarik perhatian, lebih tersembunyi lebih baik. Tapi dilarang cara ekstrim apalagi berkaitan dengan 17+ dalam berbagai bentuk.

.

Rasanya jam tidak bergerak samasekali. Pelajaran Sejarah Dunia jadi dua kali lebih membosankan dari biasanya. Memang nasib pelajaran di jam terakhir, seluruh siswa sibuk menguap, memikirkan kamuflase terbaik untuk menyembunyikan rasa kantuknya.

Hinata tidak mengantuk, ia melamun.

Bu guru ubanan dengan gaya rambut membosankan menulis di papan sambil bercerita. Perang Dunia II dimulai pada tahun blablablabla.. Masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan.

Hinata _doodle_-_ing _gak jelas. Buku catatan Sejarah Dunianya penuh dengan coretan 'Ou-sama', 'turnamen musim semi', 'voli', 'Kageyama', ' Kageyama', 'Kageyama'. Ada gambar bola voli besar di bagian tengah halaman buku catatannya.

Dewa penyelamat seluruh siswa–bel pulang sekolah–berdering nyaring. Hinata otomatis bangkit dan meringkas seluruh peralatan dengan cepat. Buku catatan Sejarah Dunia dimasukkan paling akhir.

Setelah memberi salam pada Bu Guru, Hinata lari ke kelas Kageyama. Didapatinya Kageyama masih berbenah. Pundak yang lebih tinggi dipukul keras.

"Apa-apaan sih!? Dasar _boge_!" sensitif seperti biasa. Bukannya balas berteriak, malah cengiran khas Hinata terbit.

"Kageyama, apa aku harus meninggalkan sepedaku di sekolah, lalu kita naik kereta?"

Jawaban instan, "tidak usah."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Tas selempang hitam milik Kageyama ditutup. Disampirkan ke bahu kiri. "Kita gunakan sepedamu. Aku akan memboncengmu ke sana."

"Hah?"

.

.

Daku nggak ingin fiksi ini berakhir tragis. Satu hal, daku nggak nyangka ada yang respon fiksi ini, hiks. Terima kasih banyak. Daku senang sekali atas _review_ kalian semua :""")

Kedepannya mungkin fiksi ini akan dipisah dua-dua, seperti _chapter _ini. Tapi daku nggak memberi tanda yang konkrit saat pergantian hari. C:

Pendek? Sengaja sih, soalnya fiksi ini terlampau ringan, diturunin aja kali ya, ratenya. Toh emang roman gaje.

Terima kasih atas _support _kalian! Saya tunggu uneg-uneg(?) kalian di kotak review ;;;w;;;

Ciao!

.

.

.

04.06.2015 &amp; 04.18.2015 | _White poppies, yana_


	3. Dua

"KAGEYAMAAA! HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Jerit penuh rasa takut. Hinata berpegangan kuat pada tepi kursi penumpang sepeda miliknya. Buku jarinya memutih sempurna.

Jalanan mendatar, sesekali terantuk batu kerikil yang terserak ke jalanan berlapis aspal tebal. Helaian rambut mereka berkibas sesekali. Di kursi penumpang, Hinata bersenandung kecil seperti biasa.

Mulanya Hinata santai saja dengan kecepatan kayuhan Kageyama yang memang sedikit tidak manusiawi–mereka sungguhan sedang naik sepeda, 'kan? Bukannya naik motor?

Jalan mulai menanjak, tapi tidak terlalu curam. Hinata jadi penasaran, Kageyama tidak menurunkan kecepatan samasekali tetapi ia juga tidak terlihat kesulitandalam proses mendaki. Hinata ingin rasanya melihat Kageyama kepayahan. Kompleks pertokoan yang mereka tuju akan terlihat setelah tanjakan ini. Sekitar 400 meter lagi.

"_Boke_, siap-siap."

Apa maksudnya?

Turunan yang curam sekali. Kageyama tidak berniat untuk menurunkan kecepatan. Kayuhannya makin menjadi-jadi. Teriakan antusias seperti 'Gwaaaaah!', 'Uooooh!' dan lain-lain terdengar nyaring sekali. Pundak Kageyama terlihat sedikit bergetar karena ia tertawa terlalu keras–benarkah itu kau, Kageyama-kun? Bukan karakter berambut hitam pendek (dari serial cowok-cowok atlet _road racer_) yang sama _songong_nya denganmu itu, 'kan?

Kageyama sepenuhnya mengabaikan teriakan kolosal Hinata yang gemetar luar biasa dan hampir pingsan di balik punggung Kageyama. Ruh imajiner mulai terlihat menjauhi raga Hinata.

Rambut dan _gakuran _Hinata yang tidak dikancingkan berkibar dengan berani, seperti kibaran _Hinomaru_ di ujung tiang bendera saat upacara. Hinata tak henti-hentinya merapal do'a keselamatan.

"TIKUNGAAAN! REMNYA, KAGEYAMAAAA! AKU BELUM INGIN MATIIIII!"

.

**Warning**: _Sho-ai,_ KageHina, _typo(s), possibly OOC_, pendek, abal, _etcetra_.

_I gain nothing except personal pleasure(?)_

.

One Week Boyfriend, a Haikyuu!Fanfiction by yana

Bagian tiga

.

Peraturan ketiga, pada hari dimana permainan ini berakhir, harus dengan sejujur-jujurnya mengatakan apa yang dirasakan setelah melakukan permainan ini. Yang berbohong tidak _gentleman_.

.

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya pening. Pandangannya kabur. Mual. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Sungguhkah, panjang jalan menurun tadi hanya 400 meter? Rasanya seperti berkilo-kilometer jauhnya! Lebih mengerikan daripada saat naik _roller coaster _dengan putaran–yang konon katanya, mematikan–sebanyak delapan kali berturut-turut yang pernah dinaikinya bersama teman-teman saat wisata perpisahan Sekolah Dasar dulu.

Kageyama tampaknya sedikit merasa bersalah. Niatnya adalah untuk melepas penat sambil melakukan hal yang sedikit nekat–_atau gila_–bersama Hinata. Yang berada di luar pemikirannya adalah Hinata yang ketakutan dan hampir pingsan. Bukannya menikmati kegiatan ugal-ugalan yang baru saja mereka lalui.

"Kukira kau suka hal-hal ekstrem."

Hinata memberenggut kesal. Membanting keras tas selempangnya ke trotoar. Syukurlah, isi tasnya tidak tercecer keluar, "YANG BENAR SAJAAAA! Itu tadi seperti bunuh diri terang-terangan bagiku! Dan aku sudah berteriak ketakutan tapi kau samasekali tidak menghiraukannya, _Ou-sama _bodoh!"

Kicep. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian sebentar, sedangkan dirinya berjalan cepat ke arah _vending machine_. Seingatnya, minum dapat membuat seseorang menjadi lebih tenang, walaupun sedikit.

Oke. Ini semua sungguh di luar bayangan Hinata. Ia baru saja mempersembahkan nyawanya secara _cuma-cuma_ pada Dewa Gunung. Sungguh percuma tadi dirinya gugup–dan syok–saat mengetahui hendak dibonceng Kageyama. NORMALNYA, dibonceng _pacar_ kan rasanya dag-dig-dug dan gugup luar biasa. _Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu. _(–sumber: beberapa _shojo manga _yang dibaca oleh Hinata dini hari tadi.)

Oke, jantungnya memang berdegup kencang sekali, Hinata juga merasa gugup selama dan setelah dibonceng Kageyama. TAPI INI BEDA CERITAAA!

Hinata bangkit memungut tasnya. Duduk di kursi kayu di samping jalan yang berlapiskan cat kuning menyala yang sudah mulai terkelupas di beberapa bagian. Kageyama sudah kembali, duduk disebelah Hinata. Sekaleng minuman isotonik berkali-kali disodorkannya kepada Hinata. Si umpan terkuat membuang muka ke arah lain. Memilih untuk bungkam sejenak, _ngambek_. Kageyama tidak ambil pusing, _nanti juga balik sendiri_. Minuman isotonik diletakkan di sebelah Hinata, menjadi penengah jarak yang terbentang diantara Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau memang bodoh betulan. Kalau takut jatuh, kau 'kan bisa memelukku, berpegangan padaku." Kalimat itu lolos tanpa beban dari bibir Kageyama yang biasanya marah-marah melulu. "Sudahlah. Kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar, kan?" –ambigu sekali sepertinya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kageyama berdiri. "Ayo pergi. Kau mau kutinggal disini?"

Hinata menerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Kageyama jelas-jelas sudah beranjak dari kursi. Hinata masih tak bergeming meski Kageyama sudah berada beberapa meter di depan, hampir meninggalkan Hinata saat dia berbelok.

_Sejak kapan punggung Kageyama terlihat selebar itu?_

_Apa_? Malu setengah mati. Sumpah. Rasanya ia ingin terjun bebas ke ngarai tak berujung. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal memalukan seperti itu?

.

Hinata antusias melihat berbagai benda elektronik yang berderet rapi. Sejak memasuki mall, Hinata terus celingukan. Semakin parah ketika mereka masuk ke sebuah toko elektronika. Disertai senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah bulatnya, mata Hinata memindai sekitar. Mulai dari ponsel, kulkas, kamera digital hingga komputer jinjing.

"Uwoooooh! Lihat ini, Kageyama! Ponsel ini bisa _input _teks hanya dengan suara! Ternyata ponselku benar-benar ketinggalan zaman!"

Hinata menggenggam antusias ponsel yang berada di tempat _display_. Bisa dipegang. Bisa dilihat dan dirasakan sendiri seperti apa fiturnya.

Kageyama tersenyum memohon maklum kepada ibu-ibu yang memelototi mereka–jelas terganggu oleh teriakan terlampau antusias. Pita suara Hinata menghasilkan bunyi nyaring yang melengking bebas dihantarkan oleh udara. Sepertinya Hinata sudah tidak ingat bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengalami 5L, lesu, lemah, letih, lemas, lunglai. "_Smartphone _bukan hanya sekedar embel-embel. Fiturnya sungguhan pintar."

Entah norak entah kudet, Hinata bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengoperasikan aplikasi lain di ponsel pintar milik Kageyama, selain kamera–untuk _selfie _bersama Tanaka_-senpai_ dan Noya_-_senpai, kadang bersama Suga-san dan Yachi, seusai latihan. Tunggu, ada lagi. Hinata ahlinya men-_deco _foto hasil selfie-nya. _Deco _bling-bling, kadang dengan stiker dan _kaomoji _lucu serta aksesoris aneh. Hiasannya terlalu memenuhi foto, juga berkilauan sekali. Entahlah, Kageyama kadang merasa gagal paham dengan itu.

Hinata sudah berlari menuju deretan televisi LED berbagai ukuran–dua diantaranya sedang memutar cuplikan film animasi karya Dysnei yang sedang nge-_hits _dan jadi bahan pembicaraan teman-teman sekelas Hinata–jika Kageyama tidak meraih tudung pakaian Hinata. Diseretnya secara paksa. Hinata jelas meronta-ronta. "Kita kemari untuk beli _charger_, bukan untuk cuci mata!"

Cengkraman di tudung Hinata baru dilepaskan setelah dia berhenti meronta. Jari telunjuk dengan mantap mengarah ke Kageyama, "Kau! Lagipula, kenapa _charger _bisa rusak hanya karena terinjak?"

"Itulah bedanya ponsel masa kini dan masa lalu. Tidak tahan lama."

Kageyama melenggang cuek, tangan kanan dimasukkan di kantung celana. Hinata jelas masih toleh kanan-kiri. Bagian aksesoris ponsel yang mereka tuju tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Cepatlah, Kageyama. Aku mulai merasa lapar."

Selagi Kageyama membeli _charger_,ia membiarkan Hinata melihat-lihat sekitar. Sedangkan dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang pramuniaga yang sekilas terlihat tersipu malu. Kageyama memang _ganteng, _'kan?

Kageyama merogoh saku. "_Charger _untuk ponsel ini, mungkin bentuk _port_-nya sedikit berbeda, tolong dilihat dulu." Ponsel layar sentuh 5.1 _inch _berwarna keperakan berpindah tangan sejenak.

Selagi sang pramuniaga mencarikan barang yang diminta Kageyama, dirinya tidak pernah lelah mengekor setiap gerakan hiperaktif Hinata yang lari kesana-kemari–ia takut Hinata lupa daratan dan tiba-tiba tersasar lalu jadi anak hilang. _Plis_, Kageyama bukan ayahnya.

Pramuniaga datang membawa kardusan kecil. Setelah charger tersebut dicoba, barulah Kageyama merogoh saku celananya, mengambil dompet. Lembaran kembalian dimasukkan asal ke saku kemeja.

Akhirnya _charger _sudah berada di tangan. Senyum antusias. Jujur saja, Kageyama galau luar biasa, ia tidak _online _samasekali sejak lebih dari dua-puluh empat jam yang lalu. Gatal sekali ingin memainkan _game online_ berbasis strategi. _Menang kah klan-nya di perang yang berakhir pukul 10 pagi tadi?_

Hinata yang mengangguk-angguk tak beraturan sambil menghentakkan kaki mengikuti irama–sedang menjajal beningnya suara yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah _headphone _mahal–menoleh karena bahunya ditepuk. Mau tidak mau ia melepaskan _headphone _yang tadi menyumpal erat indera pendengarannya.

"Oi, kau lapar, kan? Di luar ada stan _crepes_, kau mau?"

.

Hinata bersiul-siul kecil sembari menunggu antrian di stan _crepes_. Kageyama berada di depannya. "Hinata, pesan rasa stroberi juga, ya? Nunggunya kelamaan, laper nih."

Hinata memasang pose berpikir, mendapat _wangsit_ untuk menjahili Kageyama sedikit. "Hmm.. Boleh, deh. Tapi kau yang bayar ya."

Diluar dugaan reaksi Kageyama biasa saja. Hinata jadi merasa tak nyaman. Aneh sekali Kageyama ini.

Beberapa menit terlewati, antrean baru berkurang seperempatnya. Hinata mulai merasa bosan. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu _sneakers_ bergambar bintang dengan sengaja ia senggolkan ke kaki Kageyama. "Kageyama, kenapa kau mau mentraktirku?"

Si jangkung menoleh sekilas, "Memangnya kenapa? Aneh ya?" Anggukan mantap dari Hinata.

"Biasanya kau kan pelit, _Ou-sama_." Si kecil ini sebenarnya hanya ingin cari gara-gara.

Peluh imajiner meluncur dari pelipis Kageyama. Pipinya sedikit bersemu, "S-Sekarang, 'kan beda. Kita _pacaran_."

Mata lebar Hinata membola sempurna. Seluruh permukaan wajahnya merah meradang, "A-APA-APAAN SIH KAU!" Kaki Kageyama diinjak keras-keras.

"S-SAKIT, _BOKE!_" Hinata membuang muka. Kageyama tidak terima, ia balas menginjak kaki kanan Hinata sekeras yang ia bisa.

"BIASA AJA WOY!" Kaki kecil Hinata balik menginjak kaki Kageyama, kali ini sengaja dihujam dengan tumit.

Jadilah insiden saling injak-meninjak kaki. Mereka sepenuhnya lupa pada rasa lapar, lupa bahwa mereka sedang mengantre. Dan mereka tidak sadar sedang menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang sedang mengantre, juga orang-orang yang sedang melintasi area itu.

Seandainya mereka sedang ada di atas mesin _arcade Dance Dance Revolution_, sepertinya mereka berhasil mendapat _full combo _di _style double_ dengan level _expert_.

Dunia serasa milik berdua, ya..

.

.

(Balasan review untuk yang ga login)

**leo **(Iya saya nunggu uneg-unegnya ._. Ini sudah diupdate. Maaf lama banget hahahahah *sok ga berdosa* Untuk harapan semoga fiksi ini lebih panjang, maaf daku nggak bisa. Sengaja dibikin gini. Terima kasih sudah mereview~) | **Kira **(Kayaknya Kageyama juga tuh ;D Kayaknya lho ya, kayaknyaaaaa *woy* Kageyama belum datang sayangnya D: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fiksi gak jelas ini~)

Terima kasih juga kepada : **Nacchan Sakura**, **undeuxtroisWaltz**, **Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou**, **Tsukkika Fleur **dan semua yang sudah membaca fiksi ini~

.

(Catatan Hati Author, silahkan di-_skip_)

Ciao!

Kenalan lagi, dong. Daku memutuskan kembali ke panggilan lama. Halo, saya yana, salam kenal~

Seharusnya fiksi ini diupdate hari sabtu kemarin. Ternyata kuota abis. Lha pas udah isi kuota lagi, ffn ga bisa diakses via laptop. Mending muncul internet positif, kagak ding. Langsung reset koneksi. Telk*ms*l hahahah

Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan nggak bersua. Sebetulnya sudah berkali-kali daku mau apdet, tapi akhirnya daku putuskan bakal diapdet begitu tes masuk PTN pada kelar semua. Do'akan daku lolos. Semoga readers sekalian yang juga sedang survive tes masuk SMA/PTN diterima di SMA/PTN yang diinginkan ;w;

*cough* Soal jadwal apdet, karena ketidak sengajaan hari pas publish ini fiksi dan hari pas update ch 2 kemarin itu sama-sama hari sabtu, maka diputuskan fiksi ini bakal apdet di hari sabtu. Entah 2 minggu lagi, 3 minggu lagi, atau.. /yha Ditunggu aja di malam minggu, daripada galau *WOY*

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Daku terharu ternyata masih ada yang baca ;A; Daku.. lupa ngetik balasan review di chapter kemarin, astaga. Parah banget. Review ch 1 dan 2 akan dibalas via PM. Selanjutnya dibalas di sini :3

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! by Haruichi Furudate, Dance Dance Revolution by BEMANI

_Au revoiiiiiir_~ _Feedback please_ C; *kedip-kedip*

.

.

.

06.27.2015 | _White poppies, _yana


	4. Tiga

"_Tadaima_!" Sepeda kesayangan milik Hinata yang tadi sore menjadi saksi bisu sekeping memori mengerikan bersama Kageyama sudah diparkir di garasi. Hinata menguap beberapa kali.

Hinata melepas sepatunya. Ia berhenti di dekat loker sepatu sebelum mulai melangkah masuk. Sepenuhnya menyadari keheningan yang jarang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Hinata. "Kaa-chan? Natsu?"

Hinata melenggang ke ruang keluarga. Gagal mendapati keberadaan sang ibu yang biasanya memang berada di sana. _Seharusnya_, karena ia hafal betul dengan rutinitas harian di jam-jam sekian. Pukul delapan malam, Ibunya selalu menonton drama picisan di televisi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan acara _reality show_ bertema komedi pada pukul sembilan-tiga-puluh. Itulah sebabnya Hinata tidak pernah bisa menonton siaran langsung pertandingan Tim Voli Nasional jika pertandingannya berada pada kisaran jam itu.

Masih belum puas, Hinata mencari di ruang lain. Kamar, ruang tengah, terakhir di dapur. Ada selembar catatan kecil di permukaan pintu kulkas. Ditempelkan dengan magnet.

_Shoyo. Ibu, ayah, dan Natsu pergi ke _Meguro_. Ibu tidak tau kapan pulangnya. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Jangan lupa memberi makan _Taro.

Dahinya berkerut, orang tuanya jarang sekali meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Ia bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar menjaga rumah sendirian. Biasanya berdua dengan Natsu, dan itu pun hanya sampai jam sebelas malam. Orang tuanya akan pulang sebelum tengah malam.

Hinata menghela nafas. Berusaha masa bodoh dengan absennya teman dalam menghabiskan malam. Firasatnya berkata ia akan baik-baik saja walau orang tua serta adiknya tidak berada di rumah dalam kurun waktu yang Hinata tidak ketahui. Ya sudahlah.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menguap lebar. Dengan mata yang hampir terpejam seluruhnya, Hinata terus berjalan ke arah kamar tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Belakangan ini ia insomnia, karena itulah Hinata berniat tidur sampai pagi.

Menjaga rumah memang tidak seburuk itu. Tapi di lingkungan rumah Hinata, hanya ada beberapa tetangga dan jarak antar rumah pun lumayan jauh. Sebagian besar daerah itu masih berupa sawah. Jadi, ya, kalau ada maling yang kebetulan menyatroni rumahnya saat Hinata sedang sendirian di rumah, barangkali ia hanya bisa pasrah. Mau minta tolong juga keburu meregang nyawa.

Hinata menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Tidak berganti pakaian, tidak melepas kaus kaki. Ia ingin mandi–badannya terasa luar biasa lengket. Tapi dia sudah terlalu malas, terlebih setelah insiden bersama Kageyama. Hinata hanya ingin tidur sampai pagi. Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Saat ia hampir memasuki alam mimpi, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Entah sungguhan suara langkah kaki atau bukan, dirinya tidak tau. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan suara itu. Lagipula suara itu berasal di luar rumahnya.

Barulah ketika suara itu terdengar semakin dekat, Hinata memaksa dirinya membuka mata. "Mungkin Kaa-chan sudah pulang."

Dengan keyakinan bahwa orang tuanya sudah pulang, Hinata berpikir untuk mengintip dari jendela–yang tirainya belum ia tutup. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Kaki kirinya sempat terantuk meja. Jemarinya menyentuh pinggiran kusen jendela. Hinata menerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar melihat ke luar jendela.

Sayangnya yang ia lihat samasekali di luar dugaan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri sedetik setelah ia menyadari bahwa yang ditangkap oleh indera pengelihatannya bukan wujud ibu, ayah, serta adiknya.

Sekelebat bayangan putih. Berada di dekat taman bunga tulip milik Natsu, tepatnya di bawah pohon jambu.

Hinata spontan menutup tirai. Melangkah mundur, lalu jatuh terjengkang di atas tikar. Belakang kepalanya terantuk lantai dengan keras. Hinata berusaha kembali bangkit. Melompat ke atas kasur sambil melapisi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Barulah ia bersuara,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Warning: Sho-ai, KageHina, _typo_, lawakan receh, _fluff_ gagal, _possibly_ _OOC_, pendek, abal, _etcetra_.

_Word count (story)_: 1.5k

Haikyuu! _by_ Haruichi Furudate

_I own nothing but this fic. I gain nothing but personal pleasure~_

.

One Week Boyfriend

Bagian Empat

.

Peraturan Keempat, pihak yang terkait harus paham bahwa permainan ini serius. Selama tujuh hari itu, keduanya _sungguhan _menganggap lawan bermainnya adalah kekasihnya. Tidak akan seru jika tidak _sungguhan_,kan?

.

Astaga. Ia lupa kalau sekarang ini malam Jum'at. Hinata merinding disko. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak turun drastis. Tanpa sadar ia meremas ujung selimut yang digenggamnya. Ia sendirian, SENDIRIAN.

Ini adalah kali kedua Hinata merapal berbagai do'a keselamatan di hari Kamis. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Di pikirannya terlintas berbagai kemungkinan. Sayangnya sebagian besar yang terpikirkan olehnya hanya kemungkinan yang buruk. Jika bukan kemungkinan, maka kejadian buruk. _APA ITU, APA!? _

Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Dalam hati, Hinata menyesali banyak hal dan mengingat dosanya. Ia belum memberi makan Taro, ia belum mencuci sepatu volinya, ia belum menepati janji Pertarungan di Tempat Sampah, ia belum pernah mendapat nilai di atas limapuluh, ia belum mengembalikan es krim Natsu yang kapan hari ia makan, ia belum menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, bangsa, dan negara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia belum ingin mati di tangan siapapun–atau _apapun_–yang sekarang ada di pekarangan rumahnya.

Kepalanya pening karena dipakai berpikir berlebihan. Siapa, _siapa _yang bisa menolongnya? Setidaknya mengurangi kecemasannya saat ini. Menelpon orang tuanya? Sayangnya orang tuanya memiliki kebiasaan mematikan ponsel saat malam hari. Bu Guru wali kelasnya? Hinata tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menelpon guru di malam hari–sejujurnya ia lebih tidak ingin malu karena ketahuan ketakutan saat menjaga rumah.

Hinata berusaha membayangkan dirinya sebagai orang lain. Jika seseorang berada di posisinya saat ini, kira-kira siapa yang akan mereka hubungi? Barangkali jika tinggal di perumahan, maka ia akan menelpon satpam penjaga pintu gerbang. Jika seorang perempuan, maka mungkin ia akan menghubungi pacarnya–

–tunggu. _Kageyama_. Benar juga, Hinata bisa menghubungi dia. Kemungkinan besar Hinata akan ditertawakan oleh Kageyama. Belum lagi jika Kageyama menceritakan hal ini pada Tsukishima. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu.

Hinata meraba permukaan meja, mencari ponselnya. _Keypad_ ditekan dengan ganasnya, merangkai sejumlah digit angka yang dihafal mati oleh Hinata.

Degup jantungnya tidak kunjung stabil, malah sebaliknya. Seolah tengah berlomba dengan suara nada sambung telepon. Hinata harap-harap cemas.

"_KAU TIDAK–"_

"_Kageyama."_

Hinata tidak lagi peduli dengan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Suaranya terdengar begitu memalukan. _Apapun _asal dirinya tidak sampai menangis.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang telepon. Mulanya ia hendak menyemprot Hinata karena sudah membangunkannya dari tidur. Tapi suara Hinata terdengar begitu lemah–ini bahkan kali pertama Kageyama mendengar Hinata yang seperti ini.

Hinata berusaha keras mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak semakin bergetar berlebihan. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Genggaman pada ponselnya terlampau kuat. _"T-Tolong aku."_

"Apa maksudmu?" Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata tidak banyak bergerak karena masih _paranoid_. "Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya sekarang ada seseorang–atau _sesuatu_–di halaman rumahku. Aku tidak tau itu maling atau apa." Terangnya, "yang jelas, aku tadi melihat sekelebat bayangan putih."

Hinata tidak tau jika Kageyama terperanjat dari kasurnya. "O-Oke, sekarang kau mau memastikannya?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriaknya–dengan suara pelan. Hinata ingin sekali memaki-maki Kageyama.

Kageyama berpikir sejenak. Yang terbesit di benaknya hanya Hinata sedang butuh distraksi. Secara, tidak mungkin Kageyama bisa ke rumah Hinata dan _literally_, menolongnya. Jaraknya jauh, terlebih sekarang sudah terlalu larut malam.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kita cerita-cerita saja? Apapun lah, _random_ juga tak apa."

Hinata tidak sadar dirinya sudah tidak lagi mencengkram ponsel, dirinya sudah tidak meringkuk ketakutan, dirinya sudah tidak membentengi diri dengan selimut tebal, dirinya sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

.

Alarm yang ia set sedang menjalankan tugasnya, menyuarakan bunyi nyaring yang menggema di kamar Hinata. Tangannya meraba permukaan meja. Jam digital itu tidak lagi meraung-raung.

'_Beri aku waktu lima menit lagi untuk tidur.'_ Hinata membetulkan posisi selimut yang _nyaris_ jatuh dari kasur. Ditendang sedemikian rupa.

Lima menit itu berulang sebanyak sembilan kali. Hinata melotot dengan mulut ternganga.

Ia terlambat bangun untuk latihan pagi. Daichi-san akan menghukumnya. Kageyama juga _pasti_ murka. _Mampus_. Hinata menyesal sudah mengoceh _terlalu _banyak hal bersama Kageyama. Mereka baru tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Karena semalam ia tidak mandi, maka pagi ini ia harus mandi. Masa bodo dengan fakta bahwa Hinata _hampir_ terlambat untuk datang ke latihan pagi. Hinata menyambar asal selembar handuk bersih, kemudian berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hinata ingin _headdesk_. Perutnya memberontak minta diisi–tentu saja, ia semalam tidak makan apapun. Pintu kulkas dibuka dengan brutal. Teriakan frustasi mengikuti setelahnya. Kulkasnya kosong melompong. Hanya ada beberapa botol air mineral, sayur-mayur, beberapa potong ayam mentah, dan setoples selai kacang. Tidak ada buah-buahan, susu, atau apapun yang sekiranya bisa mengganjal perutnya hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

Hinata tidak mungkin memasak di saat dirinya sudah jelas-jelas terlambat datang ke latihan pagi. Satu-satunya hal layak yang ia temukan adalah sekotak kopi susu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menyambar kopi tersebut. Segel sedotan dirobek asal. Likuid dalam kotak itu tandas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik. Hinata berlari, "_Ittekimasu_!"

.

Hinata mendobrak pintu ruang klub voli. Harapannya sirna seketika, tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. _Latihannya sudah dimulai_. Hinata mengumpat berkali-kali. Ia belum memulai latihan pagi, tapi tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat.

Tidak ada cara untuk menyelinap masuk ke gedung olahraga tanpa ketahuan bahwa dirinya datang terlambat. Tas selempang kesayangan diletakkan asal di salah satu sudut kosong ruangan. Hinata mengambil sepatu voli lalu berlari sambil menentengnya.

Dia tak lagi takut dimarahi Kageyama atau dihukum Daichi-san. Karena dua hal itu mau tak mau akan dihadapinya. Dengan kata lain; pasrah.

Jarak ke gedung olahraga kurang beberapa puluh meter lagi. Hinata berhenti saat melihat Kageyama. Dirinya hampir berteriak karena kaget. Tapi hal itu urung terjadi.

Kageyama. Berdua, dengan seorang perempuan yang belum pernah Hinata lihat. Mengulangi kejadian yang dilihat Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa tau kejadian utuhnya, Hinata sudah tau jika perempuan itu baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kageyama.

"Tapi maaf, aku menolak. Aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Ya, yang kau sebut pacaran."

Seharusnya tidak ada yang aneh dari jawaban Kageyama. Tapi satu sudut dalam hatinya terasa tidak nyaman. Kageyama hanya berkata _sedang _berpacaran, bukan _sudah _berpacaran.

Memangnya sejauh itu perbedaannya?

.

REVIEW KALIAN BIKIN DAKU SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI. Tolong, daku gapernah bales review. Koneksi cacad bgt kalau bales lewat email dudududuh :") Diusahain dibales kalau udah ada koneksi memadai.

Terima kasih banyak buat kaliah yang baca, review, fav, ataupun follow. Daku terharu banget. Bener-bener ga nyangka :""""""""3 Peluk cium satu-satu deh! Semoga ga kapok baca fiksi ini.

.

(Warning: authornya nge-rant. Ngoceh sepanjang ratusan kata.)

Ffn ribet banget ya bukanya. Semoga gaada kata atau spasi yang hilang.

HAHAHAHA, ciao. Makhluk brengsek ini (berani) muncul lagi. DAKU TAU INI FIKSI TERBENGKALAI LAMA SEKALI. Tercatat terakhir kali diupdate pada 29 Juni 2015. Yang berarti, lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Daku ngakak banget pas baca ulang fiksi ini. Gimana ceritanya dulu daku bisa dengan pedenya publish ini? JUDULNYA ITU DUNGU ABIS PLS DAKU GAGAL PAHAM. Tapi ya sudahlah, ini tulisan yang daku buat selagi daku muda._ I'll keep this fiction as one of billions silly things that i've done._

Ada beberapa hal yang bikin makin lama apdetnya. Daku butuh waktu buat bikin ulang plot. Karena draft yang udah daku buat di hape (dengan polosnya) didelete sama adek tercintah :")

Banyak yang harus dilakukan; terutama karakterisasi mereka yang ternyata daku bikin asal banget :") Daku tau ini fiksi lebih dari parah, _but pls don't send any flames to me. _

Oh iya, soal word count yang cenderung sedikir itu, daku sengaja. Sejak awal fiksi ini memang ringan. Jadi udah daku putuskan kalau jumlah katanya antara 1.2k sampai 1.9k.

KALIAN TAU BETAPA SENANGNYA DAKU, chapter lalu daku masukin hint Shunsuke Imaizumi dari fandom sebelah. Dan ternyata, TERNYATA, impian daku jadi nyata. Aktor yang meranin Imaizumi di yowapedal Drama TV itu sama dengan aktor yang meranin Kageyama di haikyuu stage play. Yak benar, Tatsunari Kimura. Engeki Haikyuu ruined my life~ Actually, hype daku agak aneh karena chara favorit daku di haikyuu bukan Kageyama (masuk lima besar pun tidak). Tapi HE'S TOO PERFECT AND I CAN'T WhhhAIT—

Oke stop. Bisa-bisa ngoceh sepanjang 300 kata. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ Jangan sungkan-sungkan buat ngirim uneg-uneg atau komentar kalian~

.

.

_white poppies,_ yana


End file.
